Congestion in a packet data transfer network can cause packets to remain buffered in a switch for a longer period of time than is desired for efficient network operation. As a result, certain network communications protocols require switches to discard data packets that cannot be transmitted by a switch within a specified period of time. This requires the network switch to track how long data packets have been buffered within the switch. Conventionally, this tracking is accomplished using time stamps.